


Of Course, You're My Brother

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Race was acting normal. So why was he avoiding Jack?---I have a lot of feelings about Race and Jack, so here's another fic exploring their relationship post-strike, with all the changes in their lives.
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly
Kudos: 24





	Of Course, You're My Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

The strike had been settled for weeks now, and Jack was worried about Race. 

Well, maybe worried wasn’t the right word. Race had been selling just as well as he always had, he was joking around with all the boys, pulling stupid pranks with Albert and looking out for all the littlies. Hell, he’d even managed to go the weeks since the strike without getting soaked. 

(And he was still doing, whatever he was doing, with Spot, Jack has his suspicions, but he knew why Race couldn’t talk to him about that) 

Honestly, Jack was just concerned, because Race was fine. 

Except he hadn’t said a word to Jack since before the strike. 

Well, that wasn’t strictly true either. He had spoken to Jack, but only about newsie or union stuff. Any words exchanged between the two were all official. 

And he hadn’t come up to the penthouse either, now that Jack was thinking about it. Or if he had, it was the night's Jack spent downstairs with the littlies, when it was just Crutchie up there.

Jack, naturally, came to the conclusion that Race was angry at him. (He wouldn’t blame him honestly, he’d made some bad mistakes during the strike. And it was his fault Critchie ended up in the refuge. Jack’d be mad at himself too.)

So he elected to give Race some space and hoped he’d come to Jack in his own time. 

But after two months of radio silence from his little brother, Jack decided he needed to say something, apologies, do whatever the hell Race needed so he could get him back.  
Which is how Jack found himself alone in the penthouse with Race, 30 minutes into a conversation that was going nowhere

“Race, you gotta give me something to work with here,” Jack tried. 

“Jack,” (and not Jackie, which broke Jack's heart a little more), “I already told you, I’m fine.”

“I know you're fine. You and me though, we’re not fine,” Jack sighed. “You have talked to me in weeks Race, and I know I totally fucked up during the strike but-”

“You think this is about the strike?”

“It’s not?” Now Jack was really confused, if it wasn’t about the strike, then what was it? 

“Jack, I knew there was more to the story with the strike. And you explained yourself, and I’m not angry.” Race looked like there was something else he wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“Then I don’t get it Race, why are you avoiding me?”

“I just thought it'd be easier.” Race blurted out.

“Easier?” Jack would be less confused if someone had told him Crutchies bum leg had miraculously healed. “For who because this has been like hell for me and I’m willing to bet it hasn’t been no walk in the park for you neither”

“Well, I just figured you're getting older now, and you got that shiny new job with Pulitzer, and you’ll be moving in with Davey leaving your old brothers behind so-”

Old brothers??

“Wait a minute, are you jealous?” Now everything was making sense to Jack. Race thought it would be easier for himself because he thought Jack was gonna abandon them soon. 

It made sense, but it hurt a hell of a lot more.

“Racetrack Higgins look at me.” Race met Jack's eyes for the first time in months, “there’s nothing on this earth that would make me leave you boys. And yeah, I might be getting a little old for staying at the lodging, but I’ll never be far, and I’ll come see you at the circulation gates as many mornings as possible, and we can still go to Jacobis for dinner whenever you want. If you need me, I’ll be here Race. Newsies honour” 

Race looked at Jack for a second before he was throwing his arms around Jacks shoulders and holding on as thigh he might never let go. “Really Jackie?” He whispered

“Really, and there's no need to get jealous of Davey. Sure he’s a great guy, but he ain’t my brother. You’ll always come first to me.” He held Race a little tighter. “Sleep on the penthouse with me tonight?” 

“Of course”


End file.
